


For Now

by LadyZephyr



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Just... slide this somewhere during season 2, NSFW, Smut, okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyZephyr/pseuds/LadyZephyr
Summary: Someone prompted me to write cophine smut, the prompt was "up against a wall". Enough said.





	

It’s silly, but as soon as they’re home, to her apartment, she knows what is going to happen. She locks the door behind her, but they don’t bother pulling the blinds. Surely, no one will be looking up to the third floor windows for a peak of them.

"Come here." Cosima teases, grinning madly at her. Cosima throws her shirt off over her head as she leans back against the wall. It’s as if they haven’t been toying with each other all day at the lab, as if they weren’t near constantly indulging their craving for each other. And it’s mutual, she’s certain Cosima believes at least that much now.

Her lips meet Cosima’s within moments, pushing her back into the wall, but there’s no doubting who is really in charge. Cosima guides her movements, pulls her back into her before she starts working the buttons, followed by the pants.

“Bedroom…” Delphine suggests, moving to pull Cosima somewhere more comfortable, or even the bare two metres to the couch.

“No… right here. I want you to take me right here.” Cosima urges her, leaning back against the wall. “Fuck me up against the wall.”

She strips Cosima bare, tossing her clothes behind her. It all feels silly as Cosima returns the favour, making it very clear that she expects to be taken up against the wall. As if that would change things between them, stop Dr. Cormier and her patient, stop her caretaking she knows annoys Cosima. Stop the worry. It won’t truly change anything, of course. But the illusion, maybe that is what Cosima wants.

She acquiesces, kissing Cosima soundly, drawing more sounds from her mouth. Perfect little moans that worsen the arousal between her own legs. Delphine pushes the thought from her mind, how her sex feels like it is going to begin throbbing seconds into the act. It’s embarrassing, she should feel some sort of shame about it. Instead, the only thought in her mind is Cosima. How it feels to grip dreads in her hands, to have Cosima’s arms up around her shoulders pulling her into kiss again.

She isn’t like this, Delphine knows herself well. Sex is a tool, a game in which she's used to having the upper hand purely by being uninvested. Now? Oh she's all in. This isn’t a game, she thinks, hoping that her body can convince Cosima of her sincerity. This isn’t an act, this is how I want you.

“Cosima…” She croons, kissing her lover's neck. Her cheeks, thrilled by it completely.

“Inside… Inside…” Cosima whines against the wall, despite all appearances in full control of this encounter.

She doesn’t have to ask twice, Delphine reaches down to feel her, savouring the feel of Cosima’s arousal against her hand. She pushes forward with her weight keeping her beloved trapped against the wall.

She wants things she never thought to want. Never thought she could want, but with Cosima’s arms around her, and the whine of her lover’s breath in her ear it’s all she can think about. Having more. Getting deeper. Pleasing Cosima.

“Yes…” Cosima groans as she enters her with two eager fingers, the angle is new, standing up. But the actions are quickly becoming familiar. She’s learned what Cosima likes, what makes her come.

She had never imagined herself like this. Trying to rectify the self she knew so well with the pathetic creature making tiny noises in her own throat at the sound of each one of Cosima’s.

It wasn’t just the sex, Delphine acknowledged. She found herself giddy simply nuzzling Cosima’s neck or cheek. Her own arousal growing by the minute, the evidence becoming apparent between her own legs. The pleasure of this, she wasn’t expecting that either, even as she braces her hand against her thigh, adding power behind each thrust into Cosima.

And it’s somewhat awkward, if she thinks too much about it. But as she feels Cosima tighten around her fingers, inner muscles clinging to her fingers, the wetness coating her entire hand. She lets out her own hoarse sigh, she doesn’t work faster, but tries to increase the pressure on Cosima’s clit.

Her own body is tight, so close, she feels for a minute that she will come with Cosima. Instead she sees her little love’s head tip back, mouth parting wordlessly, cheeks flushing, and the little noises. The little noises she adores so much. And it’s messier than she thought it would be, Cosima leaking arousal, coming onto her hand, her own body becoming coated in fluids.

Delphine stops thrusting, maybe a bit too suddenly, opting instead to kiss all over Cosima’s face. And maybe it’s not ideal, maybe it’s not what Cosima had in mind for ‘fucking up against the wall’, but it is what this is.

She listens to her lover breathe out, slowly as her arms loosen from around her own shoulders.

“Hi…” Cosima giggles, with a very satisfied grin.

“Hi.” Delphine answers back, nudging the brunette’s nose with her own. Tenderness was what she was more comfortable with Cosima, and she has plenty of that to offer

“Okay… we’re standing in a sex puddle here.” Cosima giggles against the wall. “Go get me the towel from the bathroom.”

She disentangles herself, and goes only far enough to grab the towel, tossing it at Cosima, who wipes briefly between her legs before dropping it to the floor. Cosima uses her feet to sop up their mess.

“Now the bed?” Delphine suggests, pulling Cosima through the apartment, back to her lips, back into her arms. Even though it slows them down, makes them clumsier. They trip over one of Cosima’s shoes, and nearly fall.

When they get to bed, she pulls Cosima down, sliding back on top of her, kissing her… she cannot get enough. It’s never enough. She’s back between Cosima’s legs in seconds, she rolls her hips down pointlessly, but loves the way it feels when Cosima responds.

“Feeling a bit masculine, Dr. Cormier?” Cosima raises an eyebrow, her tone playful. She’s never called her that outside of the lab before, never in a serious tone, but it grates on her the same.

Delphine snorts, “No. Thankfully.” Dominant? Sometimes. Driven to be inside of Cosima, to please her? Certainly. But she doesn’t think that makes her masculine…. Or man-like.

“Why’s that?” Cosima is still playful, her hands slide down her back to squeeze at her ass. She sighs into it for a moment.

“Because right now I would have a massive erection.” She answers without thinking, clasping her hand over her mouth with a laugh when she realizes what she’s said.

Cosima looks up at her for a moment, then begins to giggle madly. “Massive?” Cosima laughs harder if anything.

But it’s true, being female at least means that her near constant state of semi-arousal around Cosima is at least hidden. They could be a in a room full of people, and no one would ever have to know what she was thinking about. But Cosima doesn’t like men, Cosima wouldn’t want _that_. And neither does she, she likes this.

She ducks her head, biting her lip and cheeks pink. “Sorry.” It is an image that, no doubt, Cosima doesn’t want.

“No,” Cosima laughs again, “don’t be… it’s ...kind of hot.”

She raises an eyebrow at Cosima.

“Well, as fun as that might be for, you know, _maybe_ ten minutes.” Cosima grins again, flipping her over. “I prefer this….”

She watches Cosima’s dark eyes as she kisses down her body, briefly sucking each of her nipples into her hot mouth on her way down.

“God yes…” Cosima groans when she reaches the tuft of hair between her thighs. “So wet.”

There is no doubt in Delphine’s mind that Cosima likes this. It’s the way her tongue moves, the way she licks and sucks, taking her into her mouth. She feels Cosima’s hips rock into the mattress, loves the way hands cup her ass, pulling her into her mouth.

It’s brief, too brief for her liking, she’s too aroused, she comes easily. Cosima rests her head against her stomach, breathing deeply.

“More…” Delphine demands softly.

“More what?” Cosima mumbles kissing against her skin.

“Just… more… of anything, please.” And perhaps their definition of lovemaking is too varied, but as Cosima slides up, hand dropping between her legs to enter her - it is more than enough. For now.


End file.
